mentiras
by MeryEvans
Summary: las mentiras son como las hebras de una tela de araña, pegajosas, escurridisas y atentas a atrapar a su victima. por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado al jugar con ellas, son tan peligrosas como el fuego... es un one-shot pero si les agrada la puedo continuar (: (obviamente sera amuto) pasen y lean sin compromiso!


N/A: hola, como podrán ver deje botado un fic :c tengo la continuación pero me da cosita subirlo u.u no me siento segura de lo que hago y lo borro a cada rato :c pero si alguien se desea dar la molestia de leer el prólogo de mi otra historia.. Les agradecería que dieran sus comentarios más críticos :c quiero arreglar detalles y apenas me sienta segura del resultado lo subiré de inmediato n.n y bueno dejando de hablar de eso… este es un one-shot que me surgió haciendo un informe del sodio que tiene que ver? Pues ni idea, solo se que mañana tengo una disertación de el y en vez de estudiar escribo aquí :33 si les gusta deje un review, si no le gusta deje un review y si encuentra algún detalle (ya sea de ortografía, redacción, incoherencia) deje un review :33 para mejorarlo y lograr entregarles lo mejor a ustedes, gracias por leer y disfrute n.n

_¿Y si los milagros existieran? ¿Sería capaz de presenciar uno?_

La mayoría de las personas conocer el verbo mentir, y la que dijera que no… pues estaría mintiendo. Todo el mundo ocupa la mentira para distintos fines, ya sea conquistar a alguien, ganar una pelea o simplemente ahorrarse problemas. Algunos también creen en las "mentiras piadosas" las que supuestamente hacen un "bien", lo cual es absurdo ya que la mentira, sin importar cuál sea su fin, terminara tarde o temprano en algo malo, quizá no todo lo que circunda la mentira salga "lastimado" por así decirlo por esta, pero si siempre a alguien le va a caer el gorro de la desgracia por culpa de esta.

Y dirán ¿Quién es esta para venir a hablar de la mentira? Pues me podría considerar una persona que recurre mucho a la mentira (obviando a los políticos y comerciantes, ellos siempre te ganaran) tan así, que la podría hasta ver como una forma de vida.

Si cualquiera me mirara o hablara conmigo, lo más probable es que llegara a la misma conclusión que todos, una niña feliz, con metas claras, segura de sí misma, atenta, amable y muy educada. Toda una diplomática de la cual la gente siempre vera en ella una muy buena vida….

Pues todo eso es una sarta de mentiras, mentira sobre mentira. En el maldito afán de buscar la aceptación, termine sentada en un trono hecho de mentiras, hecho de sonrisas forzadas y alegrías apagadas que nadie nota (o no quiere notar). Y bueno pensaran... Que niña mas loca si sabe qué hace mal, porque no lo arregla y ya, pues también a veces he llegado a la misma conclusión, pero créanme cuando a veces uno llega a tal extremo, que ya no puedes darle vuelta hacia atrás como si nada, menos aun cuando lo has hecho tan minuciosamente, que ni las personas más cercanas a ti lo notan.

Y aquí me ven yendo a paso lento por la vereda que me conducirá hasta mi colegio, recordando a la gente que al verme sonríe y se me acerca a paso apresurado, o a la gente que solo me mira desde lejos con una sonrisa, gente que cae presa en mi telaraña de mentiras.

Miro mi vida pasar y la veo un cuento narrado en tercera persona, a veces llego al punto de verme desde lejos, como si la vida (o mi locura) me mostrara mi cruda realidad. La realidad de que a nadie le intereso, de que si algún día simplemente me come la tierra, pocos notaran mi ausencia. Y por decir esto no crean que soy una de esas estúpidas que porque alguien no las pesca (o los también, conozco hombres en esta posición) creen que el mundo se acaba y terminan en un supuesto "delirio suicida", la verdad, también he estado al borde del suicidio, pero por razones completamente distintas (de las cuales algún día les contare), pero créanme jamás llegare a tal extremo, mi orgullo y mi dignidad están por sobre todo, suicidarme seria demostrar que perdí en el juego que la vida me propuso y como buena competidora (recelosa del premio mayor) jamás le daré ventaja a mi oponente, aun si este es lejos más fuerte que yo, aun si hiciera trampa, jamás le daré el gusto de verme caer.

Llegue a tal conclusión no porque nadie este a mi lado, la verdad hay mucha gente a mi alrededor, que en algunas oportunidades me ha hecho sentir querida, hasta amada, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, se ha atrevido a pasar mi barricada de mentiras. Nadie ha tenido la preocupación, o no, ni si quiera preocupación, más bien la atención, de darse cuenta que no todo lo que demuestro y hablo es verdad.

A ellos solo les basta verme sonreír o reír a carcajadas por un estúpido chiste, aun cuando he llegado a tal extremos de bajeza como para dar pistas de que no todo es real, hasta llegar al punto de dar tantos indicios de mi engaño que es hasta obvio, pero siempre lo mismo.. Hacen vista gorda y prefieren tragarse mis mentiras que darse la lata (o la molestia) de afondar en mi hablar.

Pero la vida es larga y confió que algún día encuentre a alguien que tenga el coraje suficiente para pasar por sobre mis barreras y demostrarme que existe gente capaz, capaz de sacrificarse por alguien, capaz de lograr tal aprecio por alguien que no lo piense dos veces para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita.

Porque si he de admitir que necesito ayuda, ya sola no puedo salir de esto. El barro de mis mentiras impide que las ruedas de mi vida salgan de la fosa en que han caído. No busco una persona que me declare amor eterno y que me asegure que seré feliz a su lado, ni siquiera busco a un amigo en quien apoyarme, solo busco a alguien que se dé la lata de decir "deja hablar estupideces y compórtate" con eso me basta. Me basta con saber que alguien vio a la escurridiza e insegura niña que se esconde bajo las mantas de hipocresía con el pretexto de ahuyentar a los "fantasma" que la atormentan.

Y así es como de ser una muralla para protegerme término siendo un sendero lleno de pruebas buscando gente que lo cruce, a pesar de todo sigue siendo la imponente muralla de siempre, solo que mirando un poco más de cerca se puede vislumbrar una puerta de madera con un timbre a su lado.

Bueno a pesar de que hable hasta por los codos, jamás dije mi nombre….. soy hinamori amu, la chica que busca a su héroe, a ese personaje que siempre su padre le leía como siempre encontraba la forma de salvar a la princesa, ese ente que arriesgando todo, logra con vigor la felicidad de otro. Puede que muchos lo encuentren absurdo... ósea ¿quién en su sano juicio se arriesgaría (en todo sentido) por un desconocido? ¿Más aún si esta desconocida de una princesa escurridiza y mentirosa como yo? Pues si rapunzel logro que alguien subiera por una torre solo para salvarla,, supongo que llegara alguien lo suficientemente loco como para salvarme, las posibilidades son pocas.. Pero ¿qué daño hace creer un poco? Total de la esperanza surgen los milagros.


End file.
